Me, Him and his Sexy butler
by CaraSebastianPhantomhive
Summary: I Really suck at summaries but here goes( this story was inspired by purplereaper) Your parents have been murdered, and you just jumped into the river only to be awaked by a handsome sexy butler who is willing to take you into the phantohive manor as a maid and the way you want things to go with you and Sebastian may just go your way ;) hope you enjoy please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

You didn't know what to do. You had already ran for about 10 minutes and suddenly here you were, at a bridge. He was near, with his bloody knife he had already murdered your parents with. Without a second thought you jump off the bridge into the water( in the middle of February) and suddenly. Darkness!

You feel yourself being lifted out the water. You dread to open your eyes in fear it was him. But you got a rather pleasant surprise. A tall man with crow like black hair, he seemed to be wearing a tailcoat like a butler would wear, a pristine white shirt and black trousers. You stare at the handsome being standing in front of you. The only words you manage out is ' wh..who are you' he smirks and bows and says ' i am Sebastian michaelis, butler of the phantomhive manor' again you cannot say anything, you are too flabbergasted to his handsomeness' ' and might i ask, who you are' he continues im( insert your name) (your name)my, my what a pretty name, come with me, you shall come work with us at the phantomhive manor' you try to stand up, but you fall down again in pain ' what's wrong miss ...' ' my foot, i think I've broken it from jumping into that river' you say remembering the reason you did, you begin to cry' 'well we cant be having that I shall carry you' Sebastian says in an almost devilish way Sebastian proceeds to pick you up bridal style, you begin to blush, and you notice Sebastian starts blushing too

**this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too hard XD i will be putting the next chapter up within a week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

You turn away as quickly as you could so Sebastian couldn't see you blushing. He was so perfect, everything about him was perfect, his face, his personality the way he spoke to you calling you 'miss' even the way he dressed was perfect. you started to feel a little sleepy. you went to shut your eyes just to ''rest them'' and you fell asleep in Sebastian's arms

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

She was so beautiful. ' poor thing she must have been through so much' i think to myself why did she have to be too young for me? she's the most polite, pretty, shy human being I've seen. she's wasn't like other humans, she was different( in a very good way) she was sleeping so soundly. she was so innocent who would want to try and kill her?

what exactly happened to her parents? why did she blush when I picked her up? well whatever the reasons I will find out, whoever killed miss(...) parents will be severely punished a demon look flashes across my eyes

**Readers P.O.V**

You wake up to the sight of the most beautiful mansion you had every seen, again you

were lost for words. You didn't know what to make of it all, it was so unreal, almost

like being in a fairy-tale. Sebastian was still holding you bridal style. ' I will introduce you to the whole gang first then i shall show you your room' Sebastian says smiling at you in the most sweetest way' He takes you through to what looks like an office. ' Young master, this is miss(...) her parents were killed and she has no where to stay and I think she has broken her foot, shall we let her stay' A chair at the window spins around, and your expecting it to be a older man, but a

little boy who looks 12 or 13 turns around.

**im quite proud of this chapter XD thank you to the people who have reviewed,**

**favouriteted and followed me im really grateful :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers POV**

He was really young, why was he in the big study,shouldnt he be away playing with his toys or something? Where was his parents where was the gang that sebastian was going to introduce me too? Also the "young master" seemed to have a mysterious eye patch on his right eye.  
There was so many unanswered questions that you needed to find the answer for.

' Her Parents were killed eh? sounds awfully famiiar doesnt it sebastian?

'Hmmm yes my young master, it does' he gave his young master a smile(but not like the one he gave me, this was more of a devilish smile) it made me feel a bit jealous that sebastian didnt smile like that to me.

' I Dont know if we can let her stay, for all we know she could be a spy or something like that, and anyway( the boy stood up from his chair in the most graceful way to look outside his window) I dont think i can trust anyone these days.

**Sebastian's POV**

( thinks in head) No the youn master must let her stay, shes so beautiful, i need her to stay, please young master.

( says out loud) Pardon me sir, but i could teach her how to be a proper maid, not like mey rin not clumsy and and always fallin over but a proper polite, graceful, eligant swan.

**Readers POV**

What sebastian had just said made you smile like crazy, he always knew how to make you blush or smile, after a few moments of scilence, the little boy speaks up ' How can she work if she has a broken foot? urghhg fine, give me 48 hours to decide if she stays or not, by the way i am Ciel Vincent Phatomhive, the Queens Watchdog, you may leave now'.

wow he was a bit bossy you think to yourself, shouldnt it be his parents who decide if i stay or not? but anyway you didnt care about that, you had to prove to Ciel that you could be a good maid. but first you needed to know a few things.

' umm sebastian'

'yes miss _' his voice was so sexy, you felt all flustered everytime he spoke.

' um, where are ciels parents?'

' well miss _ they were killed in a fire'

That was all that was said, he didnt say anything about where or when, so you just left it at that.  
' before i let yo meet anyone else, let me take you to your room and i'll fix that foot'

He put you down on the bed, the room was beautiful, it was lovely. The walls were a gorgoues midnight blue colour, and the bed was huge_ enough to fit nearly 4 people on_ the pillows and duvet and even the wardrobe matched the colour.

' Sit on the bed and raise your foot'

so you did, you would do just about anything sebastian told you to do!

As he was fixing up your foot, you kept staring into his lovely brown eyes or red? you couldnt tell you stared deep into his eyes, it was almost as if he was hypnotising you into some trance that you did not want to awaken from. You thought what it would be like if you and him were together, if he kissed you, you blushed at the thought.  
You wanted to kiss him so badly, you needed to kiss him! you leaned in very slowly to kiss him but just as you were nearly touching his lips, you quickly jerked away.

( thinks in head)  
What are you, an idiot? You cant do that, he's too old for me, he would never like me back'

' There you go, all fixed' you suddnely hear sebastians sweet intoxicating voice.  
you were so deep in thought you hadnt realised hpw quick sebastian managed to fix your foot.

'hh..how did you mend it that quick?'

' well you see, im simply one hell of a butler'  
you start to breathe more than usual, the way said that was so manly and sexy, you can feel yourself blushing- AGAIN!- So you quickly before sebastian sees you

**Sebastian's POV**

Miss _ blushed again, she's blushed several times today, something was definitely bothering her, and i think i know what it is, i smile a devilish smile.

Miss _ Is there something bothering you?'

'NOO* cough, umm no course not'

'Something your not telling me?'

'no' she sounded so unsure so i take this moment to find out.

' Oh but i think there is'

**Readers POV**

He lay you on the bed( this is actully happening i cant belive it) he started playing around with your hair. He was caressing your cheek with his unusaulally stone cold hands. He started kissing your neck finding your sensetive spot, its driving you wild and it causes you to moan and call sebastians name 'u.. s..sebastian!' you couldnt belive this, sebastian had feelings for you!  
next thing you knew he was going for your lips, he bit your lip, you didnt know what to do, you had never been kissed like this before, but it made you moan again, he bites your lips a second time, and you were about to moan again but then sebastian stuck his tongue in your mouth. He tasted really sweet. he expores your mouth with his tongue, so you start to do the same to him and you could hear a little moan from him. This was driving you both off the wall, before you and him do anything else you grab sebastian's hait and you pull him away from your lips, and then you gently whisper in his ear' lets save the rest for later'

**OMG! i am so sorry guys this chapter took me so long to make cause i couldnt of any ideas but with a lot of help from Purplereaper i managed really really good she gave me most to the ideas, Thank you Purplereaper :) You guys should check her out, she is a very talented writer and her fanfics are awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastians POV**

She pulled my hair away, and she whispered -very gently in my ear-  
' lets save the rest for later'  
Her voice was so addicting, I could listen to her talk all day but i had to go prepare my young masters tea. I needed to be quick about it cause my young lord would wonder what kept me so long and if i told him him he would definitly not let _ stay and he would probably break our contract, but i wanted to be with _ so badly, so young master is never going to find out

Readers POV Sebastian got up and tidied his self up a bit. you lay on the bed for a little bit longer, i couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The way he kissed you was exactly what you wanted and the way he looked at you with those devilish eyes, the eyes that you grew hungry for.  
you had to stop daydreaming, you had to make a good impression on master ciel. you also got up and tidied myself up, it was about time you met everyone. When you got up you were in shock, your foot WAS broken and sebastian had fixed it. ' How the hell did he do that, no person should be able to fix a BROKEN foot that fast' Then you remembered sebastian answer to that question ' im simply one hell of a butler'  
You blush remebering the way he said it. 'Yeah your one hell of a sexy butler too' you think to yourself. You were so lost in thought you hadnt noticed you bumped into a little boy.

'' Ummm hello'' you say nervously hoping he was nice, he looked friendly''

'' Hello! my names Finny, im the gardener of the estase, if you dont mind me asking who are you?''

he was so cheerful, nothing like ciel ''im _ i might be a new maid working here if lord ciel lets me''

'' oh yayyy, i hope he does let you, it would be great to have another maid and another friend''

you thought that was the sweetest thing and you sile the cheeseiest smile ever

'' i hope he lets me too''

'' hehe, sorry but its such a lovely day outside, im going to do some gardening and play with the birds, i just love the outdoors, byeeee''

Finny was so cute and sweet, he was just so innocent, he looked a lttle bit older than ciel. Maybe 15 or 16 you couldnt tell. After the little conversation with finny you smelt burning coming from the kitchen, You went to see. you opened the door and another man( about the same age as sebastian) was standing there with a little fag in his mouth.

''oh gee im sorry sebastian''

''haha im not sebastian, im _, i might be a new mais working here if lord ciel allows it''

''oh what a pretty name, well _ could you possibly ,please help me tidy this up before sebastian sees, it gets very angry if you dont do something right''

'' yeah of course''

**Ciels POV**

Should i let her stay? we could use another maid around here, but i don't want her to fall for sebastian like mey rin did. Sebastian is so handsome she is bound to fall in love with him. Sebastian Is MY butler and I am the on who singed a contract to him.  
After all the time we have spent together i can't but help fall madly in love with is so perfect, but i obviously couldnt't tell him, what would he think? i most certainly can't tell lizzy cause god knows what she would do to me, she would either get really mad and upset or she would dress me up in pink and try to make me look cute for sebastian. I did like lizzy but i see her as part of my family and not my ! i can't let her stay, she WILL fall for him and i will get jealous and then i'll end up doing something stupid, no she has to go.

**Readers POV**

You had finished helping the man, bardroy? He was so funny, he tried to cook the food with a flame thrower so it would cook more quick. You really wanted to see sebastian, you hadnt seen him for at least 3 hours. Just before you strated to go into your little daydream about him you heard shouting from across the hallway, there was a woman( a very pretty woman) she was running with at least 50 plates in her hand, you ran after to try and help her but it was too late, she tripped and broke them all.

''oh please forgive i'm very sorry''

''Hey,Hey calm down, im not sebastian if thats what your worried about''

''oh right, hello, you must be the new maid that the young master might be letting work here''

'' why yes i am, and you must be mey rin, the clu...'' you stopped before you said another word you did'nt want to call her clumsy in front of her''

'' well go to tidy this up before sebastian sees, i'll see you later''

everyone seemed so scared of sebastian, but why, he was a lovely gentleman.

''Miss _!''

you hear the young master calling your namen he must have come to a descion, you hoped he let you stay, you hoped and prayed he would let you. Once again you walked into the big study and standing right beside you was sebastian, you started to smile and then blushed when you saw him remembering earlier.

'' Miss _ i have come to a descion, i dont think we need a new maid, we have mey rin and we have sebastian. And i still don't know if i can trust you so im very sorry, but you will have to leave.''

**ohhhhhhh cliffhanger :O**

**Sorry i havent uploaded, my internet was down for aggggggggggggggggges, so this is me putting it up now, hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'll probaly upload within a week or two :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers POV**

No,No,NO! You think to yourself, he had to let you stay you had no where else to go your parents were fucking murdered you couldn't go back anyway cause you were too scared the murderer of your parents would come and get you next.

'' why can't you just let me stay?!''  
You shouted at him you didn't mean to come across as mean but it sort of just came out.

'' I told you i can't trust anyone''

'' OH! but you trusted MeyRin, Bardroy and finny but not ME?! What makes me any different im just the same. what do you possibly think im going to do to you?''

Ciel was silent for a moment he had a shocked expression on his face, there was silence for quite a while you kept looking over at Sebastian and Sebastian kept looking over at you, smiling at each other.

**Ciel's POV**

i noticed that _ and Sebastian kept looking over at each other and smiling. Sebastian was probably just being polite and smiling. Who knew a young lady such as her would be so loud and angry. I felt so guilty for her now almost sorry for her cause she has nowhere to go but i really didn't want her falling in love with Sebastian but i mean i wouldn't blame her if she did cause Sebastian is just so handsome.

'' Okay fine you can stay BUT i want you to earn your keep as a phantomhive maid''

'' THANK YOU SOOO MUCH''

'' well yes you're welcome, but miss_?''

'' yeah?''

'' Dont make me regret my descion''

'' Dont worry young master i wont''

she was so cheerful why couldn't i be like that? i wanted to be but i couldn't, i found it a bit cute how she started calling me young master.

'' Its getting a little late and im sure you've had an eventful day i think we should all retire for the night, Sebastian get me ready for bed''

Sebastian took me up to bed same as he does every night, he took my normal clothes off and put on my night etire. I loved it when his hands would go all over my body but i didnt moan or do anything and his eyes his eyes were so beautiful i could stare at them all day( sounds familiar XD) i always tried to hold back my feelings for him, i didn't like anyone knowing i actually had feelings!''  
i asked Sebastian to stay with me until i feel asleep i normally did I like company when im trying to sleep it makes me feel less scared , that's another thing i don't like anyone knowing when im scared i fell asleep into a deep sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring''

**Sebastian's POV**

After boochan fell asleep i went to check miss _ cause she did say she would finish what we started later and it was later.

The door was only slightly open i didn't know if i should go in or not so i knock. No answer i knock again still no answer, maybe she was asleep so i walked in and she was getting dressed!

''miss _ im so sorry i didn't mean to intrude like that i knocked twice and there was no answer so i just walked in cause i assumed you were asleep''

i bowed and apologised deeply.

'' its okay i was changing into my nightie''

'' i was just making sure you were okay misstress''

'' oh well im just perfectly fine but you know what would make me even more perfect?''

she sat on the bed with one leg across the other i knew exactly what she was trying to do but i play along.

'' what would that be?'' i knew fine well what it was

'' if we finish what we started earlier''

I lay beside her on the bed i started to kiss her neck at first she was moaning so i do even more, she was trying her best not to moan too loud. Then i eventually moved onto the lips she was playing with my hair running her fingers through it and pulling it. I stick my tongue into hers and start exploring her mouth she starts to do it back( for a girl who had never done that sort of thing was pretty good at it. I then take off my tail coat then my tie and lastly my shirt but not my trousers, she was a bit young for that stage still. But then i see miss _ staring at me with her mouth wide open.

**Readers POV**

He was shirtless! he had abs! he had a six-pack! you could feel yourself blushing and you feel it suddenly getting really hot in the room all of a sudden.

'' is something troubling you my dear?''

'' ummm...no its just your body is really sexy''

'' sexy? haha well ive never been called that before but thank you''

NO ONE HAD EVER CALLED HIM SEXY?! you think to yourself but you were pretty sure loads of people thought it.  
you still didn't know what to do, you felt a bit awkward so you just start to feel his chest, he was absolutely freezing cold but you didn't care his body was just amazing. As you were doing that he starts to kiss your neck again and you call his name '' ..sebastian''  
but then you see the door open and ciel walks in and you and Sebastian say at the same time ''Shit!''

**ohhh i wonder what will happen next? well i know and you guys don't mwhahahha! you for reading this chapter hope this was to your satisfaction, again I'll post withing a week or two :)**


End file.
